Solar Elf (5e Race)
'Solar Elf' One of the original races of elves, the solar elves are a race born from the original primal elements. The power of the sun grants them the will and unyielding might of an unstoppable force. The solar elves date back to the start of life itself. Description Like all of the Tel-quessir, the sun elves were close to the height of humans though taller in stature, but with notable differences. Sun elves had bronze-colored skin and hair most often of copper, golden blond, and black, with red more uncommon but not unheard of. Sun elves typically have green eyes, though golden ones were also common, often with a liquid appearance, and silver, black, hazel, or copper hues had also been heard of. Like their moon elven brethren, male sun elves were typically taller than females. Sun elves had a reputation for being stronger in their ferocity and more durable than other elves depending on their location of the land. Though their weakness of the sun going down and their powers going away in the Solar Eclipse is well known. History Sun elves migrated to Abeir-Toril around the same time as the moon elves, making them among the last elves to appear in the world. Although less numerous than the moon elves, sun elves settled into the new world more easily, forming the nations of Aryvandaar and Othreier. Of the two, Aryvandaar would become the most powerful, blossoming under the rule of House Vyshaan. However, this prosperity would come with a cost and Aryvandaar's blatant aggression towards other cultures would be one of the main causes of the Crown Wars, which would eventually result in the nation's obliteration. As a result, sun elves turned inwards, becoming less expansionist and more reclusive. Among the greatest nations founded by the sun elves was Cormanthyr, centered around the city of Myth Drannor, which the subrace would found in -3983 DR. Built on the principles of compassion and the responsible use of magic, Cormanthyr was among the most powerful empires of its day, eclipsed in power only briefly by Netheril. Defending it was the Crown Coronals, an order of sword mages that kept the power of neighboring human empires checked for centuries. It was during this period that Cormanthyr first welcomed humans into its territory, signing the Dales compact and raising the Standing Stone, which still marks the year 0 in the commonly used Dalereckoning dating system. However, Cormanthyr would not last, done in both by the growing power of humanity as well as an overabundance of magic, in spite of the nation's attempts at restraint. In the Year of Doom, the thin veil between the Prime and the fiendish planes was broken, resulting in the invasion of Cormanthyr by a horde of fiends. Ultimately, Myth Drannor fell and the sun elves took to the already progressing Retreat in greater numbers than ever before, resettling in the distant isle of Evermeet, the last major sun elven civilization, the second largest settlement composed in the moon elven-dominated city of Evereska. During the Era of Upheaval, however, the sun elves made a slow but gradual comeback. The Retreat, which had gone on for millennia, came to its conclusion and many sun elves began to return to Faerûn. In the Year of Lightning Storms, this would culminate in the reclaiming of Myth Drannor, an event which would itself lead to the blossoming, once again, of a great sun elven nation. Homelands Sun elves had historically been rare in Faerûn, the majority having departed the continent for Evermeet after the fall of Myth Drannor. However, isolated communities remained strewn throughout the land, with the largest clumps concentrated in the North, the Western Heartlands, or the moon elven city of Evereska. However, as of 1479 DR, sun elves were far more plentiful than they once were and the city of Myth Drannor once again housed a sizable portion. Now in this world, they start again in the elven capital of Lei'suul protecting its lands with their superior might. 'Society' Culture Unlike most elves, sun elves organized their society along with a firm and hierarchical tradition. Communities were typically run by members of an esteemed nobility, some of whom could trace their ancestry all the way back to the First Crown War. There was a difference, however, between sun elven and human monarchy and where a human king typically accumulated influence through the ownership of land or command of soldiers, a sun elf noble commanded authority through the prestige of their family name or the magical power they held at their behest, a power they often demonstrated through the grandeur of their home. Solar Elf Names Most Solar Elf has pristine and refined names. Male first name examples Adran, Aelar, Beiro, Carric, Erdan, Gennal, Heian, Lucan, Peren, Rolen, Theren, Varis Female first name examples Adrie, Birel, Chaedi, Dara, Enna, Faral, Irann, Keyleth, Lia, Mialee, Shava, Thia, Valna Last name examples Bearcharger, Darksbane, Duskwalker, Gentleharp, Huntinghawk, Loreweaver, Moonshadow, Silentread, Stalkingwolf, Taletreader, Treantspatience, Wolfsbane Traits Ability Score Increases: Dex +1, Int +1, Cha +1 Age: Solar Elves have a life span that can extend for several Millenniums as the elders can date back to the beginning of the world's creation. Size: Solar Elves are naturally 6ft tall, though males can be taller. Speed: Your walking speed is 35ft. Solar Glow: You naturally radiate a glow of 30ft of dim light and 5ft of bright light at night. and 10ft of dim light in the day. In addition, Solar elves bleed molten golden blood that glows in this manner as well. Darkvision: '''Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. '''Keen Senses: You have proficiency in the Perception skill Elemental and Fey Ancestry: '''You gain advantage on Poison and Charm Saving throws. However, Spells and attacks that deal cold damage have advantage to hit you and you have disadvantage on saving throws from effects that deal cold damage. '''Trance: '''Elves don’t need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. (The Common word for such meditation is “trance.”) While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. '''Enraging Flare: As a bonus action, you can enter a rage like state for 1 minute and glow brighter from formed flame tattoos. While active, you gain resistance to fire damage and proficiency to unarmed strikes. in addition, all attacks deal an additional 2d6 fire damage. You also glow an extra 5ft of bright light in dim areas. If you do not take damage or deal damage on your turn or reaction in the round, you lose this form. While in this state, you cannot concentrate on spells or cast spells with material components. This damage increases by 1d6 every 5 levels. To a max of 5d6. (E.g 3d6 at 5th level, 4d6 at 10th level, and 5d6 at 15th level.) Flaring Might: At noon you gain +1 to your attacks and damage rolls. In addition a +1 to Ac. This ability takes a bonus action to activate and goes away once noon is gone. You cannot use this ability at any other time. Solar's Bane: '''During a Solar Eclipse, All of these abilities are nullified and your ability scores are negatives instead Abilities not effected are Speed and Trance only. In addition, you become Vulnerable to Cold Damage and Weather conditions. During a Blood Moon, you lose Enraging Flare and Solar Glow until it ends. '''Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common, Elvish and Primordial. Elvish is fluid, with subtle intonations and intricate grammar. Elven literature is rich and varied, and their songs and poems are famous among other races. Many bards learn their language so they can add Elvish ballads to their repertoires. Category:Races